


Alastor at the Extermination

by PyroJuese



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJuese/pseuds/PyroJuese
Summary: Another year, another purge of demons, and, for Alastor, another great time to broadcast.
Kudos: 17





	Alastor at the Extermination

"Hello and salutations! I hope you're tuned in because it's that time of the year once again! Angels litter the streets. Here one goes now, viciously ripping the head off of a demon!" The man behind the microphone laughed. "Now that's a lot of blood!"

The angel turned from the demon it just killed to look at Alastor. 'Nobodies attacking that one?' it thought. 'But he's right there in the open... Fine, then I'll do it.'

As the angel approached, Alastor's smile somehow got even wider, "Well, what excellent news! One angel has even come for an interview!" He moved the microphone to be in front of the angel. "My heavenly fellow, what is your favorite part of the extermination? I personally enjoy how desperate these hopeless habitants are as they try fruitlessly to escape."

The angel stood baffled for a moment, then flicked the microphone away. "How are you still alive?" It asked.

Alastor laughed. "The answer would be that I'm not! I died about 80 years ago. If you mean how am I still in Hell, then the answer you're looking for is that I kill any angel before they get the chance. Now, back to the questions! Is it true that heaven is thinking of making the extermination happen two times a year starting in 2030?"

"You think you're hot shit, don't you?"

"Oh of course not; that's disgusting. I do think that I'm more powerful than you though."

The angel narrowed its eyes and brought out a spear. The second it took a step toward the radio demon, a portal opened beneath it and sucked it in. Closing, the portal successfully trapped the angel in an eternal void.

"What an exciting interview. With that now out of the way, we can get back to what you tuned in for. Gregory, the demon that once owned Blood Bath and Beyond is now being gutted alive. What a sight!"

As Alastor droned on, a new angel approached one that was looking for more demons to kill. "Weren't there more of you?" The new angel asked.

The original one simply pointed to Alastor.

Understanding what happened, the new angel just shook its head and flew away.


End file.
